The invention relates to stretch wrapping a load, particularly a load which is a roll product such as a generally circular roll of paper, fabric, or carpet. Stretch wrapping apparatus have been used to wrap a load with a sheet of stretch wrap packaging materials such as a film web. Examples of stretch wrapping apparatus are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,553,374 and 4,858,415 which are incorporated herein by reference.
Roll products have been wrapped by orienting the roll product so that its principal axis is generally vertical, and rotating it about that vertical axis while stretch wrapping a web around the circumference of the roll product.
Roll products also have been wrapped in a cocoon style by orienting the roll product on a horizontal axis, and rotating it about that horizontal axis by trundle rollers while stretch wrapping a web around its circumference and longitudinally about its ends.
Roll products also have been wrapped by passing the roll product through a ring on which a stretch wrap dispenser is mounted, while rotating the ring and stretch wrapping a web around the circumference of the roll product.
Roll products also have been wrapped by orienting the roll product so that its principal axis is generally horizontal and so that it rests on horizontal trundle rollers, manually or automatically attaching the leading end of the stretch wrap packaging web to the roll product with tape or glue, and rotating the roll product with the trundle rollers to stretch wrap the attached web around the circumference of the roll product.
While these arrangements and efforts have been successful, it is desirable to stretch wrap a roll product more efficiently and effectively while minimizing any waste or damage to the roll product.